Sonic and Rainbow Adventures 4ever
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: It's love at first sight for Sonic and Rainbow. And they have so many wacky adventures together. There will be Romance... Lots of it, too much of it actually. This story is rated T (due to quite a bit of bad language). All spellings mistakes are intentional. And this may or may not be sarcastic. I own no characters in this story, don't sue me plz.
1. Love at fist sigt

Chapter 1 - love at fist sigt.

Sonic was walking down a road. No icea where he was. He then saw a lovely blue ass. The keeper of the blue ass then turned around and was revealed to be rainbow dash. The two stared at each other for about an hour before sonic said "I think I love you" to rainbow. She replied with a "I love you too". They then made out in a bush for two hours, mainly french kissing and there may or may not have been accidental licks up the noses.

The two had about 10 dates in a single week. (thats 2 dates per hour).

Tails was worried for sonic because of his obsessive dating. "Why are you dating that pony with the sweet ass?" tails asks sonic. "Because I'm an ass man, and her ass is the best in the whole universe. Oh, and the rest of her is hot too." Sonic replies.

Fluttershy asked a similar question to rainbow. "Why are you dating that fast blue thing?" asks miss shy shy. "Because he likes me and I know he'll have abs one day." Miss dashie answered.

We skip to the end of the month because dates are boring.

But, on this very date, something happens.

Somethin best happens.

So good.

Sonic is sitting at a table in a resturant, watching Rainbow stuff her face with spaghetti and toasted toast, specially made by the CD-i mari bros themselves and makded to perfection.

After dash finishes eating, sonic says something. but before he says a thing, he gets on top of the table and gets down on one knee.

"Rainbow, I have known you for not even 10% of my life, but marry me because…. I don't know why just marry me."

Raimbow smiles and french kisses sonic for 10 mins before saying yus.


	2. Weeding Beels

chapter 2: weeding beels

About another month later, the weeding was ready. Raimbow was in a white wedding dress and it reflected rainbow colours in the light. Sonic was in a tux, he found it itchy.

skipping past the boring chatter that the priest has to say and skipping to the important part (asking the two people if they will marry each other).

Both Sonic and Rainbow say yus.

Sonic then pcis up rainbow dash and runs home. "this will be our house. now where to for our honey moon?" Sonic asks.

"How about the mechroum kingdoms?" Rainbow dash says with a sort of thinking face.

Sonic smiles and nods. He packs extra socks and then goes back to rainbow. "Now to find a pipe!" he exclaims.

They search around for hours and finally, sonic stabs his toe on a huge-ass green pip. No idea why he didn't saw it.

Anyways, they enter said pipe and find themselves falling from the sky in the mechroum kingdom. Dash saves herself cause she can fly but sonic plummets down to the ground and lands face firsts into Mayro's ass.

This is not good starts to honeymoon.


	3. Honeymoun in the Mechroum Kingdom

chapter 3: honeymoun in the mechroum kingdom

Mayro looked at sonic. "So I see you like my ass boi."

Sonic gets his face out of Mayro's ass, he then puts his hand on his hip and says "no. It's not as good as rainbows." Rainbow blushes at the compliment.

Mayro walks crying to himself and murmurs 'my ass will never be good enough to please Joshy'.

"Now where is a hotel?" Raimbpw asks. Sonic picks up an instruction book up off the ground and flicks through the pages and points to a nice looking hotel. "How about this one sweetie?" sonic asks rainbow.

Rainbow decides that it's good and place to sleep n stuff. So sonic picks dash up and runs around looking for that hotel

After 13 mins of running around, they find the hotel.

"Hello welocme to super magic fun hotel of stuff, what are you here for?" A toad with eight fingers total asks. "We are here for our honeymoon and would likes a room" Sonic answers. "right ssis way." the toad then starts walking up stairs. the couple follows.

They walked for hours.

Oh hours long time.

Well, it seemed like hours, anyway they wer walking.

FinLLY they cam to their room. number 222222229. on the 22247th floor, the highest one and th second bestest rum.

Sonic carries dhas into the rum and lays her on the bed.

"You naughty boi" said rainbow.

Sonic closes and locks the door.

A bout a min later, a raindom gumbo walks past dier door. he puts his ears against it, he hears grunting, panting and pleasured sounds. He is turned on by the sounds and gets a boner. he also hears phrases like 'this is so guid' and 'i feel great' and also 'your better than my mam'.

the gumba ventrally falls asleep because they last for 12 hours.

The next daay, they decide to go beat up koopas with luggy since its some kind of attraction for tourists. "do you hav your sicks?" luggy asks the group, everyone holds up their stisks. "good, now go beat the shit out of em." Luggy says as he points to the farms of kiipps. Rainbo ad Sonic have a fun time, they hit a few koopas but just end up making out for half of the time they are allowed.

Days later theyr honyemun is over. Rainbow flies sonic up to the pip wier they cam from and they go home.

Soic lies down on the couch and turns on tv, there is a news headline that says "AMY ROSE CONFIRMED LESBIAN WITH TWIGLIT SPARLE". Sonics ears perk up and slowly gets a bmr due to the person on the TV explaining how their relationship came to be in extreme detail. Rainbow doesn't gee ashit as she cooks denner.


	4. Comence cheating

chapter 4: Comence cheating!

Te coupl have been married for a week now. And rainbow is already bored of him, so she decides to try a taste of his friend tails.

She flies to his hose and catches him asleep. But he wakes up quickly, good thing rainbwo bout beer! Rainbow gets him drumk and tricks him into having sex wit her.

She thinks it felt great.

Becase it felt so great, she decides to see how good sonic's other friends are.

The nearedt friend is knuckes the enchidla. So she flies there.

To her surprise, Fluttershy is there, happily playing with knuckles' dreadlocks.

"Fluttershy, why are yu here?" dash asks.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't want to tell anyone. Were married." Fluttershy smiles.

Rainbowdash then flies away upset, now she'll never know what ramming an echidna feels ike.

She sees another hedgehog, this ones black. She flies at him saying "DO MEEEEEEE" The hedgehog (shadow) decides to do so after she says that several times in his ear.

The next target is the unsuspecting, lesbian, Sally Acorn. (she went lesbo since she discovered sonic doesn't like her ass).

Dash decides to give it a try and asks sally to do it. Sally accepts gladly.

After a long day of ramming, rainbow dash flies into bed and falls asleep on the spot. Sonic doesn't give a shit about what rianbo is gdoign because he is too busy watching lesbian porn on the internets. Mainly the AmyxTwilight porn that was leaked. His nose is bleeding and he has a buner.


	5. Now soics cheatinh

chapter 5: now soics cheatinh

Sonic was vury borehd. Rainbow watts home since she was probably banging all the guys ever, so he decided to see if he could get lookey with the ladies.

He saw a pony ass. No, it wasn't rainbows, but it was alsmosy as good. The ass beloged to appelegak.

"Hey, can i fuk you?" Sonic asks.

"Sure" says aplle.

They rammed for hours.

And two minutes.

Sonic then decided to see if someone wold jive him a bj. A rainom pink ponie granted his weihsh because she styarted giving him one for no apparent reason. She seemed to liek it tho.

Sonic then banged the crap out of all the female ponies in the area and tried his hand at a few of his fellow mobians such as blax and tekal.

He then went back home and decided to fahp to mor AmyxTwilugt pron.

Rainbow then came home, she was ticking of a list. The few that weren't ticked off were eggam, jut and princess elise. She decided to save eggum for last because he looked like the best cause mustahe.

Rainow wnt to bed while sonic stayed up unil 4 in the mourning.

Raibo3 got ou of bed at 7am and went to finish off her list.


	6. Condums

chapter 6: condums

Rainbow jus fiihsed bahing jut, she decided to go to princess elcive. Else was glad tat someone was visiting her in prison. (else got put in jaul for trying to fuck a corpse of an animal).

"I ab here to fuk u." rainbe said.

"yay!" elise said as she bended over and spread her ass cheeks wide..

rainbow lasted about 34 hours with her, elise fell aslip after 33 hours. Now all tha t was lety was emmun.

She looked at a map o find egmman. He was in his sip thing in the air. she slow tino window. "i am ur fooook mail". Said rainbow. Egum had no idea what it meant. but because he heard the word fouk, he went to hs drawer and whipped on 5 condoms since you can ever be to careful, evenn with a d as small as his. (2 inch).

Rainbow didn't like it. Not a bit. She flew off disgusted in the middle of it.

She went to bed s and fell selp.

in the mourning, sonic heard dasie throwing up in the bathroom, he decides that rainbow just ate the out of date ice-cream he had inn the fridge and left it liketthat.

Raibow rolled around on the floor ad pressed her huff to her stomach. she thought worms were moving around in it.

"don't think i should f at the pixxa. i hate fxxa."

Snic cam into the bathroom and picked dash up. "rest until you etter." he then fut her on the ouch and gave her warm things like tea tea and stuff.

He also decided that if she no get better in a week, shedl be taken to hospital.


	7. Winders of prgenacy

chapter 7: winders of prgenacy

So it was a week after the puking hing. Sanic saw she not better and take her to hsptal.

Doc says raibo is preggers.

"Nooooooooo!" Snaic says. Rambo shash just groans and holds her tomach.

doctor says that the baby is due in a mont.

SOnic and rinbow go hoem. rinbow lies on her back and watches hr stomac. Soic also watches. he watches the little lumps pop up and down rapidly. the baby mussed be pissed or som shit.

sonic doesn't een ono if the child is his. he just has a feeling.

Raibo is buysi practising puttingherself in pain so she feels no pain when the baby is coming.

Every day the stomach gets bigger and it gets harders for dahs to do stuff.

soon it is a week to go until baby is here. Sonic is busy licking the stomach while rainbow dash sleeps.

and soon a week passes.

baby not born.

"Ugh, this little shit is lat." sais rakbaow. veyr annoyed since she wants the bby out of her.

so then they wait another day,

still no baby.

They wait two more days.

And THAT'S hen baby coesm.


	8. Who da fater?

chapter 8: who da fater?

Rainbo was screaming as the baby was coming out of er hole. After 12 hours of pain, the baby finally opeoed out of her. "I's a girl." The nurse says. "but how come it has mostahe?" Sonic says.

"we need dna tust." ruse says. she takes moustache poy pgeaus baby to another room then comes back out 10 mins later.

"bad news. father nt sonc."

Sonic goes spur sayin out of anger and runs outside and yells then comes back. "i want divorec." he says to rainbow.

Rainbow doesn't give a shit to what sonic said…

"who is sa father den?" says rainbow.

"form looks, it looks lied eggum. But it's nott." says nuns.

"but da fter is…."

tje nurse waits just to add suspecne.

"the father is Ridley."

Everyones jaw drops, even dashes. But then dash says "His d was huge, how could i resist?"

"then what about moustache?" says. sonic. "no idea, but it won;t grown back if but off."

Sonic then runs into corner and cries then stops crying and realises something. "Now i dont feel gilty for rbainging other girls." he says.

They go home two ays later and sonic defies what stuff is his. Which is all the video games and everhtng in his old room before moving to the bg bedroom. "decide what your stuff is so divroe will be easier." said soic to rainow dahs.

"ok, hold eht baby." iinbow gives the baby which she named PinkyRid (sine the baby is a soft pink) and packs everything else in the house into several bags. sonic frown. "i keep house then". Ribaow sash nods. "ok, me liv with ridely."

Sonic then goes to slpels. Dash stays up and drugs her baby so it won't wake her up in the midel of the night then foes to slp.


	9. Deevorce

chapter 9: Deevorce

So mont larter, devorc hhappms.

Soic showns all stuff he keeping and ribabopw shows all stuff she keep (include baby).

the gudge dude says sanic gets the hous. snoc gos 'yeaaaaaa' nd he eats his weeding rang.

riabmpw god off outside to meet rudely. "hows she coin?" asks rdley.

"gud" said riabow.

PinkyRid then brethed fier nd burnt down a nearby tree.

"good girl" says ridley.

Pinkyrid is happu. "now to coot up the moustache." ridley says sas he guts aout a pair of scissors n sips it uof. Baby cry.

ianbwo cams it down tho.

Sonic gos hom n den strats fappin to mor AmyxTwilgr pron.

Hes happy dat he can fap in peace.

In ridlys plca, baby sleeps whiles rabnow n ribdly r join at it. Thy last 4 hours.

d nust dau, ribapw ridleu r havin weedun. ppl dat r invuted r Ameh, Tilugt, knekuls, flittershi n semus. why semus? cuz ridleu gut swerg.

afta wedding, they go ta Mechroum kigbgdom aguin for hinymun. Dey has sux, go to pruncess PEHCK kinuppin etraction, sux sum mre, eat gumbas fro dinna den go hom week latr.

"dat humenymun was better dan ze 1 i had wit sunoic." siys rianbow.

They happy married n shit.

While sonic is happy just begging a luner.


	10. 10 years later

chapter 10: 10 years later

SO its the end of the story.

And wht happened in the 10 years i skipped you in?

wull…

Sonic nuver luft his house cuz he wuz too busy watching all da prons.

Rianow n Ridley partended 185 kids.

Amy n Twilgt huvent gutten marrued yut cuz they r too busy relazing sex tapes.

Fleetershi n knackles r happily married with a echidna pegaus kid thing.

Taisl doesn't know wat to do with his life.

Mayro decided to get plastic surgery to give himself bewbs to pleaz Joshy.

Luggy wunt on to be th must famus koopa farmemr in the Mechroum Kingdom.

Pruncess PEHCK becam a lesbo n went for Bewsers daughter called Wendy S. kuupa (S stands ffor slut).

PinkyRid went own to burun all the vegetation on planit Zepephys.

The toad wit 8 fangers cam third in weightlifits at special onlympics.

The gumab pervert went on to host talk shows bout sex ed.

Shadoew hasd to stap an alsieln ibvasion and hasd to use gans.

Sally Acron made news for being th biggest lebso slut in the kingdome.

AppelJak had plastic surgery on her butt so she cloud win best pony ass 5 years in a row.

Pikeh Pies had her dream granted: To suck on deks all day, every day, for at least 12 hours a day, exect in winter months.

Blax n Tekal relusiaded that they had been used by Snaic n went lesbo for each other.

Princess Elise died two days before finishing her jale sentence but she wius gonna get 12 more years anyway.

Eggum had an operation to get his dick enlarged but he was left with a smaller deik. (Still bigger than JB's tho).

And Jut randomly died by colliding with a trick that was shipping spaghetti to the nearby resatrunt.

The End.


End file.
